heart_of_gold_fanfiction_series_shadowhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
This article uses material from the “Weapons” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. There are a variety of weapons 'used by Shadowhunters. Most of these weapons are made with materials capable of killing demons, such as ''adamas, ''forged by the Iron Sisters. Information Shadowhunters do not use firearms; their basic armaments are hand-to-hand or projectile weapons, which come in several variations and categories. Most of their weapons are forged by the Iron Sisters and Marked with runes to at least be slightly effective against demons. Shadowhunters usually have a preferred weapons, or weapons they specialize in. Shadowhunters are also trained to battle with weapons improvised from the environment, in the event that weapons are not available, and even without weapons, using only their own body, strength and speed as a weapon. Institute weapons rooms, Alicante's Armory, and even their hidden caches in churches of different belief systems are often well-stocked with weapons. Shadowhunters are known to hide weapons in churches for their use in case of emergencies, since some forms of demons can only be killed and fought through a certain method of a belief systems. As long as Shadowhunters cleave to no single religion, all religions will assist in their battle. The weapons are usually hidden by a church's altar, with the Nephilim rune drawn over its hiding place. Certain elemental weapons are more effective against certain species of Downworlders: faeries are weakened by blessed iron, silver powder and bullets against lycanthropes, holy water, wooden stakes in oak and ash, and religious symbols against vampires, etc. Varieties * 'Seraph Blades - 'the most primary and basic weapon of the Nephilim that is capable of dealing permanent damage against demons. * '''Other Bladed Weapons - '''include knives, swords, daggers, etc. * '''Blunt Weapons - '''weapons that simply bludgeon with heavy attachments, like maces, axes, hammers, flails, and morning stars, among others. * '''Polearms - '''weapons with sharp blades attached to the end of a long stick, such as pikes, spears, lances, and staves, that provide extended reach. * '''Exotic Weapons - '''nonstandard, specialty weapons from different cultures. These include whips, sword canes, obscure weapons of martial arts traditions, household objects modified to double as blades, and so on. ** '''Aegis - '''a rare dagger that has been seethed and tempered in angel blood. What few of these were made are kept by the Iron Sisters and may only be borrowed upon request. ** '''Athame - '''a ceremonial, double-edged dagger carved with demonic runes, used in demon-summoning rituals to draw blood or carve lines of magical force. * '''Ranged Weapons '- projectile weapons like slingshots, crossbows, and bows and arrows for long range fighting. * ''Skeptron - '''the primary weapon of the Nephilim in Edom, in the place of seraph blades. Specialization Some notable Shadowhunters with weapon preferences, specialization, or unique weapons used include: * Alec Lightwood - bow and arrow, featherstaff * Clary Herondale - Heosphoros (former) * Simon Lightwood - bow and arrow * Emma Carstairs - Cortana * Isabelle Lightwood - electrum-laced whip * Jem Carstairs - sword cane * Julian Blackthorn - crossbow * Maryse Lightwood - ''naginata * Cristina Rosales - balisong * Emmy Herondale - throwing knives * Eli Lightwood - bow and arrow * Stevie Herondale - sword * Mina Carstairs - throwing stars, daggers, swords * Cordelia Blackthorn - saber (like her aunt Livvy) Category:Weapons